Until Death Do Us Apart
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us apart. James and Lily Potter follow through on all their vows, through fights and good news, through job issues, and even through morning sickness, until the very end. Written for quidditch comp round 13 as the new Keeper for Puddlemere United!


**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story for the amazing Quidditch Comp! I'm the new Keeper for Puddlemere United! Anywho I really hope that y'all like it! When I originally planned this story it was something completely different, title and all, besides the plot point of a wedding- that's the only thing that stuck! But then when I got down to actually writing it, I hated what I had so I deleted everything and came up with this! So please let me know what you think! And I hope that you like it!**

_I, James Potter, take you, Lily Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife._

_I, Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband._

James grinned at the woman standing across from him. He had waited for this day for so many years. Ever since he had first seen that mane of red hair and blazing emerald eyes he had dreamed of marrying the fiery redhead.

Now Lily stood across from him, wearing a white dress. She had never looked more beautiful in the wizard's opinion. Her green eye glimmered with tears as she looked at him while he recited the vows he had worked so hard to memorize.

His soon to be wife grinned at him. Lily loved the sight of James in a tuxedo. His unruly hair was combed down into something that resembled a less messy style, though not completely tamed. His glasses were slightly skewed on his face, but she thought that it was adorable.

As soon as he had finished his vows James let out a small sigh of relief, making the people in the crowd give small chuckles. Sirius gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder while Lily launched into her own vows.

Lily's words caught in her throat as she tried to hold her tears at bay. Finally she just gave up and let them fall freely. James reached out a slightly shaking hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek, effectively wiping the tears from her face.

"Thank you," she murmured, interlacing their fingers when she was done with her vows.

"Of course," James replied with a cheeky grin.

Soon after they exchanged rings and kissed. Everyone in the small church stood and clapped as the happy couple embraced. They all knew how long James had pined over the witch, having known him in school as either professors or classmates.

There was only one thing left to do, and that was to spend the rest of their lives together.

_To have and to hold, from this day forward, _

James held his wife in his arms, carrying her over the threshold of their new house. Lily let out small giggle, glancing over her husband's shoulder at the neighbors watching the spectacle.

"James put me down now!" she said between her giggles as James maneuvered them into the sitting room.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Moony told me that it was a muggle custom to carry your bride into your new house."

The green-eyed witch giggled again, loving that James cared so much about her muggle ways. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. Lily eyed him, "We're married James and you still have the innocence to blush?"

"Hey! I'm not all that innocent!" James cried crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say dear," she replied giving him a sly smile, much like the one the prankster had mastered in his first year.

James let out a small growl, grabbing Lily around the waist and pulling her close to him. "I'll show you innocent," he said right before he kissed his wife square on the lips.

_For better or for worse,_

"James Potter!" Lily screeched as she stormed into their house. James startled awake, the bottle of Firewhiskey that had been in grasp falling to the carpet next to the couch with a muffled thump.

"Lily?" he muttered rubbing his head. He had a pounding headache and wanted nothing more than to pass out once again. He cracked open his eyelids, trying to ignore the sunlight that only made his head hurt worse. His glasses were crooked on his nose and he reached up to straighten them out, despite his protesting muscles.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" she yelled slamming a hand down on the counter.

"Wha'?" he replied opening his eyes wide this time. He glanced around him to see Sirius lying across the other couch, Remus laying half on top of him. Peter was passed out in the chair across from him. Empty bottles of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer littered the floor and coffee table. Flashes of last night played through his mind.

Sirius inviting him out for a drink. Remus joining them soon after. Peter coming later.

Too much alcohol. Too much noise.

Inviting them back to the house for more drinks. Stumbling drunk into the house.

More alcohol. More noise.

Getting sleepy. Passing out on the couch.

"You're not a kid anymore James!" Lily yelled, startling him from his thoughts. "You can't just stay out all hours of the night drinking! We are a family now! You can't just go out! You can't just bring your friends home! And you can't just pass out on the couch!"

"Lily," he breathed out as he sat up. He winced in pain as his head protested the movement. He stood, wobbling a bit on his feet. "Lily, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

The witch shook her head rubbing her forehead. This wasn't the first time she had found James passed out, drunk as a sunk, and his friends not too far away. When she finally looked up at him the wizard flinched at the harsh look. "You're right James. It won't."

Lily slid her hand across the table, two ends of a white stick visible under her hand. When she pulled away her hand was shaking. James looked from the pregency up to his wife. "Is this…"

"I'm pregnant," Lily whispered when he didn't finish his sentence.

The dark-haired man scrambled for the test, picking up the white stick. He stared at it wide-eyed. Two pink pluses stared back at him. James dropped the test, scooping his wife into his arms. "I can't believe it Lily, we're gonna be a real family. Good and proper."

Lily grinned at her husband, burying her head in his shoulder. She sniffled trying to keep her tears at bay as she whispered, "We're gonna be parents."

"We're gonna be parents," James repeated pulling his wife even close to him. "I love you Lily."

The redhead pulled away from him, smiling and blinkingly rapidly. "I love you too, you idiot."

_For richer or for poor, _

"I'm going to have to get a job," Lily sighed out as her and James sat at the kitchen table.

"No way," James replied shaking his head. "It's too risky."

The witch ran a hand through her hair. "I have to James. There's no way to avoid it. We just don't have enough to raise a child."

James shook his head again. He wasn't letting his wife, his pregnant wife, go into a world infested with death eaters just to work.

"I can't stay locked up here forever James," she said softly. She placed a gentle hand on top of her husband's. She ran her thumb over his knuckles. "I know that you're scared about this James, but staying hidden away won't solve any problems."

The wizard let out a sigh in response and ran a hand through his unruly hair, making it messier than it was. He looked up into emerald eyes and knowing Lily's stubborn side said, "Alright. If you insist, you can get a job."

Lily grinned, throwing her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you James," she told him.

"I know," he replied giving her cheek a kiss. He let out another sigh, his mind running wild with terrible scenarios of things going bad. "I just want you to be safe," he said before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know love, but sometimes, you just gotta run and not look back," the redhead said.

James let out a chuckle before saying, "Don't quote me to me."

Lily laughed before moving out of her husband's grasp, her eyes shining brightly in the dim light as the sun set outside.

_In sickness and in health, _

Lily let out another groan, clutching her stomach and leaning over the toilet. "Something should not be called morning sickness if it comes at all hours of the day," she whined to her husband as wiped her forehead with a cold, damp towel.

"It'll pass love," he told her as a new round of heaving started. James rubbed his wife's back in soothing circles and held her red hair away from her face. "Just like all the others."

She groaned again as she sat back, wiping her mouth on the towel James offered her. He handed her a glass of water next. Lily sipped the cool liquid before handing the empty glass back. "Ugh," she said leaning her head against the cool tile of the wall.

"The healer said you'd only be sick for another month or so," James reminded his wife as he helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Together they got Lily to the bed, both minding the small bump the witch was now sporting.

"Well it still shouldn't be called morning sickness," Lily complained as James moved to clean the bathroom. She peered at the clock. The hands read 12:15 pm, a quarter after noon.

Lily groaned again. James peered into the room. "Get some sleep love. You'll feel better in a few hours," he said turning the light off.

The witch rolled over trying to get comfortable but let out a frustrated noise when she couldn't find a good position to sleep in. "James," she called softly.

A few moments later James poked his head into the room and asked, "Did you call me love?"

"Come lay down with me," the redhead demanded of her husband.

James let out a laugh before stepping into the room. He gently closed the door behind him. The wizard climbed into bed beside his wife. "Your wish is my command," he told her wrapping his arms around her.

His wife let out a contented noise, snuggling back into the warmth of her husband. "I love you James," Lily sighed out, closing her eyes.

"I love you Lily," he replied kissing her temple. "Now get some rest."

Lily nodded and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she scrambled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom as yet another wave of nausea claimed her stomach.

James shook his head and rolled out of bed to follow after his wife, a small smile tugging at his lips.

_Until death do us apart._

James scrambled up the stairs to the nursery. "Lily! Grab Harry and run! Go!"

There was a crash downstairs. James scrambled away from the man hunting them.

A stumble. Green light flashed. Time slowed.

_Until death do us apart._

Lily crouched in front of her son's crib as she heard the telltale sound of her husband's body hitting the floor.

The door burst open. Lily stood to face her worst enemy.

A baby cried. Green eyes met red. Time stopped.

_Until death do us apart._

Glassy eyes stared at the crumbling ceiling as debris littered around unmoving forms.

Their bodies not far apart, yet still so far from the other.

Both were reaching for their spouse, but would never reach them.

Both gone forever, never to love the other again.

_Until death do us apart._

**AN: So I hope that y'all liked it! I think that is actually one of my favorites that I've written so far! So I hope that y'all enjoyed it as much as I did! It was actually really fun to write! Anywho please review! I'd love to know what you think! **

**Also, good luck to all other Quidditch players! I know that this is the last round before finals so I hope y'all do well!**


End file.
